30 Day Email Campaign
30 Day SaveWOY Email Campaign In August 2015 a SaveWOY email campaign was started by Peepsqueak. http://peepsqueak.tumblr.com/ Peepsqueak's Tumblr blog The project consists of 30 daily topics/prompts about Wander Over Yonder. Each topic has been assigned its own day and on that day the fans are to send an email to the Disney Channel executives regarding that topic. http://peepsqueak.tumblr.com/post/148311764682/30-day-savewoy-email-campaign The 30 day email topics Emails were originally meant to be sent to Gary Marsh and Cecilia Johnson but at the time of the project's launch Cecilia Johnson was on maternity leave so different execs were drafted in instead. http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/contacts/ Disney channel email contacts The Topics (02/08/2016) Day 1 - Request a third season/ ask Disney to reconsider their decision of cancelling Wander Over Yonder. Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com (03/08/2016) Day 2 - What do you like about Wander Over Yonder? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com (04/08/2016) Day 3 - Why do you want to SaveWOY? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Steven.J.Beydler@disney.com, jennifer.minezaki@Disney.com & catherine.lord@disney.com (05/08/2016) Day 4 - ' What have you learned from watching Wander Over Yonder?' Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com & Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com (06/08/2016) Day 5 - Favorite episode of Wander Over Yonder and why? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com & Catherine.Lord@Disney.com (07/08/2016) Day 6 - What kind of impact has WOY had on your life? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com (08/08/2016) Day 7 - What do you want to see in a third season? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com, Catherine.Lord@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com & Sheena.Jafari@Disney.com (09/08/2016) Day 8 - Email a Disney a SaveWOY letter. Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Chrissy.Woo@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com, Catherine.Lord@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (10/08/2016) Day 9 - Favorite Wander Over Yonder character and why? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com (11/08/2016) Day 10 - What is your favorite moral/message/life lesson from the show? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com, Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com, Catherine.Lord@Disney.com (12/08/2016) Day 11 - Request Wander Over Yonder merchandise. (plushies, toys, whatever you’d like to buy). Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com, Chrissy.Woo@Disney.com & Catherine.Lord@Disney.com (13/08/2016) Day 12 - Any good memories regarding Wander Over Yonder? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com (14/08/2016) Day 13 - Favorite song from the show? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com (15/08/2016) Day 14 - Any good experiences with the WOY crew?/interacted with the crew?/anything you want to bring up about the crew?/ Why do they deserve a third season? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com & Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com (16/08/2016) Day 15 - Fanart submission. Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com, Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com & Chrissy.Woo@Disney.com (17/08/2016) Day 16 - Has WOY cheered you up/made you laugh in any way? Explain how. Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com & Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com (18/08/2016) Day 17 - What do you think of the art style/animation or story? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com, Chrissy.Woo@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (19/08/2016) Day 18 - Has WOY inspired you in any way? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com, Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (20/08/2016) Day 19 - What is your favorite funny moment from Wander Over Yonder? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com, Chrissy.Woo@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (21/08/2016) Day 20 - Any good experiences with the WOY fandom? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com (22/08/2016) Day 21 - What is your favorite season of WOY? Season 1 or season 2? Why? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com, Chrissy.Woo@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (23/08/2016) Day 22 - Favorite/most memorable quote? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Chrissy.Woo@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (24/08/2016) Day 23 - What do you like about Wander? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (25/08/2016) Day 24 - What do you like about Sylvia? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (26/08/2016) Day 25 - What do you like about Lord Hater? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (27/08/2016) Day 26 - What do you like about Commander Peepers? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (28/08/2016) Day 27 - What do you like about Lord Dominator? Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (29/08/2016) Day 28 - Who is your favorite non-main character? (Not the main five) Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (30/08/2016) Day 29 - Request more merchandise for the personalisation store and international shipping. Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com, Chrissy.Woo@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com (31/08/2016) Day 30 - A photo/drawing of #SaveWOY (Write #SaveWOY in MS paint, or make a sign and take a photo or make fanart that says #SaveWOY on it, etc) Emailed to Gary.Marsh@Disney.com, Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com, Chrissy.Woo@Disney.com, Catherine-Lord@Disney.com & Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com After August The 30 day email campaign finished on August 31st but any fans who didn't take part or found out about it too late are welcome to start this campaign whenever they'd like. The initial idea was to flood Disney's inboxes with Wander Over Yonder emails but even if just one or two fans start doing this project after it's initial run will also be helpful. References Category:Projects